


[podfic] Daydream Believer

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Families of Choice, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Sort Of, Supervillains, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Everybody's always wanted a chance to live out their wildest childhood dreams.It just so happens that Leonard Snart, mild-mannered structural engineer, dreamed of being a comic-book style supervillain.





	[podfic] Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daydream Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399023) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, sort of, Supervillains, Families of Choice, puns, so many puns, ITPE 2017

 **Music:[The Next Big Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVWZRUlCEq0)** , as performed by FM Static  
****

**Length:**  01:03:29

 **SFX:**  snagged [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/ondrosik/sounds/141140/)  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(F_LoT\)%20_Daydream%20Believer_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0366.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
